Peace takes Many forms
by 13thdemon
Summary: It has been 3 years since the masters returned from the panda village. Po has been on an epic adventure wandering the world learning new depths of inner peace as he caused trouble every where he went. During that time Tigress has been missing for two years and now returns a different tiger. (Warning this is a graphic story not meant for the week of heart or loin)
1. Reconect

Hey there readers I would like to start by first of all doing to Obligatory that I do not own nor do I clam any form of owner ship of any intellectual property referenced in this story.

Now that is out of the way I hope you enjoy this rewrite of my original story Happyness takes many forms which I posted from the profile 13th Dragon.

**Chapter 1: Reconnect**

It has been years since the fall of Kai the masters of the Jade Palace have fallen into the calm rhythm of defeating bandits and keeping the peace among the citizens. Viper, Crane, and Monkey all took on students which are becoming Kung Fu warriors in their own right. Mantis who was tiring of Kung Fu has settled in the valley below with his own acupuncture clinic. He does help fend of bandits from time to time but for the most part doesn't fight anymore. The only ones of the six masters unable to accept this melancholy state were Master Tigress and Po.

At first Tigress seemed content to train without interruption but even that lost its pleasure. After that she began to go out and hunt bandits and criminals every week or so only being gone for a day or so. She continued to bring in criminals for the better part of the year then she just disappeared. Shifu had sent out messengers to every temple, out post and friend he could think of asking if they had heard any news of her but there was none. Resigning himself to the worst he finally had come to terms with the loss of his only daughter. Life was beginning to dull and fall into the poor comforts of monotony when a panda in green kung fu robes could be seen climbing the stairs of the Jade Palace. Despite all the trouble he had been as a student he couldn't help but smile at the return of Po.

Po reached the top of the ridiculous climb without losing his wind for once. Resisting the urge to loudly exclaim his accomplishment he smiled at Shifu and bowed. "Hello Master I've finally returned from my travels."

Shifu smiled back up at the now very large panda. "It's good to see you Master Po."

Po almost lost his composure hearing Shifu address him with the honorific, almost not noticing the small panda walking away from him he took several long strides to catchup following Shifu through the training grounds where Monkey was leading a small group of students through stretches.

Finally making it into the old kitchen Shifu looked up at him. "Would you mind making us some tea while we talk. There is much I need to tell you about."

Po sat at the table now joined by the other three masters having just been told about Tigresses disappearance. It was a shocking idea that she was most likely dead. Worst of all was this sensation of guilt that if I hadn't been wandering the world for the past three years, I could have dome something. Looking up to Shifu I gave him as serious a look as I could. "Master I promise, I will find Tigress and if she still lives, I will bring her back."

Shifu nodded to Po. "Thank you, Po. It will mean a lot to me to know what has become of her.

A restless ness took over Po having made that promise he excused himself. As he made his way back down the stairs he wondered over the changes in Shifu. Never had he seen the old panda in such a state. Taking a deep breath he made his way to Mantis's shop in hopes of finding some clues.

Po stood in front of rather ornated store front feeling odd meeting the former master here like this. For some reason he thought the palace and its masters would be almost just as he had left them, clearly time thought that a good joke. Finally walking in he wondered at the decorations as and the large tables for his patients.

"Po! It's been too long. Need me to fix something or maybe you're after some lady help." The old Mantis still moved around as quickly as ever as he talked.

Laughing dryly Po replied, "I guess a woman problem. When was the last you heard from Tigress?"

Po watched as he lost the playful demeanor. "I told Shifu that as soon as you heard what happened you blame yourself and go after her. Did he try to stop you? Nooo… 'Sigh' Well I guess I can try. You know she got reckless I've had to stitch her up so many times that I was starting to wonder if she wanted to replace her stripes or something. Well I'm sure you're not going to listen and go after her so I will tell you what I can. Last I saw her she came to me for a restock of her usual herbs and supplies. When I asked her what her target was this time, she only told me 'This time I may have found a worthy fight' and she left."

The worry was clear on Po's face. "Is there anyone else she gets supplies from?"

Mantis gave him a pitying look, "Your dad is the only other person that I know she would always see before leaving. After you left she would go there order the secret ingredient soup and swear it gave her good luck till she returned."

Po had to fight the tears back that formed when he heard about this. It's true he knew how much she loved his cooking but to miss it that much it made him wonder. With a warm smile he bid fair well to his old friend and turned to make his way to his father's noodle shop.

It greatly calmed Po to see it hadn't really changed. The only real difference was that, according to the picture on the sign, his father now had a white mustache. Walking in he decided to have some fun with him and walked up the counter, "I would like a Po sized helping of the secret ingredient soup please."

A grin grew across Po's features as his father automatically replied. "Right away that will be twenty wan."

"So, the Dragon Warrior doesn't get his discount any more then Dad?" Po smoothly quipped back. There was a clatter as he dropped the pan on the floor and spun around.

As soon as Ping saw Po he launched himself at the panda giving him a big hug. "Oh Po, I've missed you. You must tell me all about your travels I heard that you went to Greece and Egypt and even across the Great Oceans themselves."

Unable to stifle a laugh Po told him of his adventures some were more painful than others but by the time he was done the sun was just setting and they were just finishing dinner Taking a deep breath he looked to his father and asked, "So how are Tigress and the others doing?"

What Ping told him of Shifu and the others I already knew but when he got to Tigress he was surprised. "You know son she came here every time before she would leave on her little adventures and reminisce with me about you. I'm not sure what happened to her, the poor dear but she really did miss you know. I think she was going out and looking for you but was too shy to admit it."

The last comment made Po blush profusely but at the same time made him happy, "Well did she say where she was going this time?"

Ping stared at the now empty bowl lost in thought before looking up. "Actually, she did, right before she left she asked if I would like her to bring me anything back from a place called Thai Land."

When Po heard that his blood froze. Thailand had been the one place he was too scared of to stay for long. Almost all of the people and villages there were war like and loved to fight he couldn't stand it. Silently praying she had just been passing through he took a deep breath. Thanking his father for the meal he quickly left to return to the place and figure out the most likely route she would have taken to get to that forsaken place.

Tigress stood atop one of the tall spires that looked over the edge of the valley of peace. Moon light lit up the beautiful village as well as the Jade Place above it all. It had been a years since she had felt the need to return to the Valley of Peace but this time she needed the help. Gathering her nerves she remembered how different their way of life was. Even so it didn't mean they couldn't fight, she hoped.

Two days later Tigress approached the southern gates the large doors thrown wide in welcome to all travelers. The leather vest she now wore over her normal clothes draped down over her hips somewhat hiding the two short swords now sheathed behind her hip. As the gate drew closer she noticed a large figure wearing a Kung Fu robe and carrying a large stave. It stood their apparently lost in thought as she approached. When she got within ten feet the figure looked at her revealing an all too familiar face in morning light, Po. Preparing for an overly energetic greeting she braced herself as she approached, wondering if he would even recognize her beneath the scars and her new coat.

Po watched the beautiful tigress approach him as he tried to decide on which fork he would take first on his epic journey to find Tigress. It had taken him almost a week to realize there was no real way to predict which way she was going to go. That's when he recognized her. Walking up to the calm tiger he caught her up in a big hug exclaiming. "Your alive!"

As his grip began to suffocate her Tigress pushed her way out of his arms recognizing he was much stronger and probably tougher going by how mild his reaction had been. "It's good to see you too Po."

Smiling at Tigress, Po quickly reached out and took her paw dragging her to the palace as he rambled on about how worried everyone was because of her disappearance.

Tigress admitted that it wasn't the most honorable thing she'd done, not even saying good bye. In truth she hadn't really noticed how long she had been gone. As they reached the top of the stairs, she prepared to renter the world she had left behind.

As Po lead her through the palace she was filled with nostalgia, the memories bringing a slight smile to her face. Finally bursting into the kitchen Po announced "Master Shifu, She's back."


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

Changes

The way Shifu stood showed his age. It was hard for Tigress to process how much had aged. The thought of it brought tears to her eyes as she bowed to him. "I have returned Master. I'm sorry if I caused you any distress."

Shifu reached up and touched one of the fresh scars on her arm. Looking up at the tiger he had raised from a cub he smiled tiredly. "Oh you did more than distress me, but I'm glad to see you home and a live. Come you have much to tell me."

His directness and demanding nature made Tigress felt at home as she followed Shifu and Po to the old kitchen she had known all her life. It was nostalgic to sit in that kitchen and listen to Po ramble on about his adventures. He had gone and seen so much and learned much about life beyond China but in typical Po fashion he caused trouble and made friends along his way. After half an hour the others came in and sat around the table the only one who showed any age was Viper and she had only matured. Taking a deep breath Tigress stood looking too all of them and calmly said, "I know I have caused you all a lot of pain and grief but I have returned seeking your help. I know you have so many questions about what has happened and I promise to tell you, but first I need to know if you will help me save my friends and students. They have been captured by a war lord that seeks to conquer Asia. The six of us were the deadliest of his enemies so he came after us hoping to remove us. I managed to escape but he was able to capture our students and one of the other masters. Master Decha is Tracking them while I and Shena have gone to get help. So, I beg you, please look past my dishonor and grant me this boon."

Shifu stared in astonishment as he watched tears begin to run from her eyes as she finished. A warmth over took him seeing the cold and ever hard Tigress having found her way. What sort of father would he be to deny her this. "Po, Viper, and Crane gather your things you will be leaving immediately."

Crane blinked at Shifu dumb struck. "What about the students?"

Shifu smiled at him slyly "Take Si and Shi they are the oldest and most accomplished of your students. It will do them good to see the world as you did at much younger ages I might add."

Shifu stood next to Tigress a calm peaceful smile on his usually cold face. "It has been different here without you, and I know its unlikely you will ever live her again. I want you to know that I am proud of you for finding your place and finding your inner peace."

Tigress looked down at her father figure. "Thank you Shifu."

The two stood in the main gates watching as the others gathered. Viper and Po were the only two who had seemed to change and the two new students, Si the hawk and Shi the Wolf, were the only new faces. Tigress gave them a scrutinizing look smiling at them when they squirmed with discomfort.

Po couldn't help but stare at Tigress wondering over her changes. He almost hadn't recognized her when she approached them the new vest and the swords on her hips were unexpected. The new scars she had also mislead him and made him wonder what she had been through since she'd left. She was so different from the Strong independent warrior he had once idolized. Seeing the new sway of her hips, the crossed swords, and combined with her swishing tail to make the motion even more pronounced. That combined with all the other changes made her feel like an all new person. What worried him most though was if she would like what he had become.

The group traveled south from the Valley until the students were begging to stop for the night. Hearing this tigress looked back at Crane. "Crane you are going way to easy on these two if such a short walk is tiring them like this."

Po watched as everyone set up tents except for Tigress. She had perched herself on top of a nearby boulder and was contentedly eating some sort of jerky. "Are you going to sleep?"

Tigress looked at him confused. "Why should I?"

Po gave her a sheepish grin. "Well it is night you know most people sleep during this time."

A softer expression came to Tigress. "I guess. I've gotten so used to keeping up with Decha that I hadn't noticed just how hard we go sometimes."

Po studied her for a short moment picking out the sadness hidden behind the slight smile. "So what are your friends like?"

Her smile grew more genuine. "Well there's Giga she's a striped hyena we took in to train after we found her in the wreckage of a house. She's a good fighter in close quarters, if a bit cocky for his own good. Then theirs Ray he's a condor bout Si's age and an amazing flier but is still a bit scared of blades. Master Shena is cheetah and understand efficiency of movement like I've never seen before. Master Kalli is a clouded leopard and I warn you now she has a worse temper than I used to. Finally, you have Decha… When he found me when I was trapped in a forgotten fortress far from any civilization. I had gone after a murderer who had fled there and found his men waiting for me. If it wasn't for him, I would have been put through things I wouldn't be able to imagine. I guess it's my turn to try and return the favor."

Unknown to them Viper had been listening. She coughed making them jump. "How did he save you? If you couldn't beat them then how could he have done so?"

Tigress looked to her with a gleam in her eyes. "He is willing to kill those who turn their blade on him."

Vipers eyes grew wide making Tigress giggle at her reaction. "I know it was shocking to me at first too but after traveling with him and the two other masters I can understand why china has some of the problems it dose."

Po was silently shocked not just at Tigress having giggled but her words. Shaking his head he turned towards the tents biding them goodnight.

The next day Po walked further back with Viper so that they could talk. Looking at the now much larger snake he quietly asked. "So what do you think of last night?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. It's not unheard of for warriors to kill when they fight and Tigress has never shunned away from violence so it's not that far of a stretch that she may be going down that road. I mean look at the hilts of those swords do you see the color of the cloth that their wrapped in?"

Blinking Po took a closer look at the large blades and saw that the long strips of cloth were a dark red. He had seen clothes that color before but never that dark or rich. "Ya, their red I'll have to ask her how she got them so dark."

Viper gave him a dark look, "It's done by soaking it in blood and drying it in the sun. Whoever she got them from I there was a butcher or is a very violent individual."

Po gulped as he wondered if Decha had given them too her. Too be fair it was still odd to see her with swords. She had always hated weapons, but she wore those as if they were a part of her.

Smiling at Viper he said, "I'm sure that she is still the same Tigress deep down."

She returned the smile a hint of hope in her eyes, "I hope so Po. For your sake."

Viper then joined Crane. Now that he was behind them, he could see they had grown close in recent years, unconsciously matching the others speed. That's when thoughts that he had put out of my mind years ago returned. Little day dreams of Tigress and himself getting that close. Taking a deep breath he told himself he would chaise such dreams after they saved her friends. But in the mean time he was going to show her what he had become.

Decha glared at the massive boulder blocking the cave. He had chased the rear guard through her only to get trapped. Snarling he continued to pace looking for a way out. This was the product of charging in without intel, back up, or even a plan. Looking up at the cave ceiling he silently hoped Tigress and Shena would find help fast. Taking a calming breath he faced the boulder, it will do his student's little good if he didn't keep up now. Taking his iron stance he drew back and whipped his fist at the rock delivering the strongest of his ten techniques. The boulder exploded outward in a cloud of dust and gravel. As he faced the men who had stood guard over his improvised prison a grin grew on his face. "I hope all who face me are prepared to face a warrior's death for I shall not die today."


	3. Momentum

Tigress woke to a chill running up her spine just like before charging a foe quickly followed by worry for Decha. The guilt still ate at the back of her mind for leaving him even if he'd insisted. Looking to the others she stood and began to get ready for the days walk. Looking over at Po's bed roll another concern started to grow in the back of her mind. She had talked to Decha and the rest of her new family about Po and her life before them. What concerned her was what they would do when this was all said and done. She had seen how they had reacted to her and while Shena and Kallie where a bit more normal by the Jade Places standards they were still different, and Decha was a whole other story. That was the real concern how Po act towards Decha. Looking to the road now bathed in light Tigress stretched waiting for the others to get ready. The day's walk was relatively quiet with Po and Viper gossiping in the back of the group for a change. She figured it would be about last night. A lot had changed and little explanation had been given as to how and why. She smiled to herself thinking about how fast and hectic the last two years had been.

That night the group stopped in a small town half a day's walk from the Thai border. After the others got settled into their rooms Tigress gathered everyone around in the main lobby. Rolling out a large map she pointed to the map and drew an imaginary line leading deep into the crags of northern Thailand. "Tomorrow we are going to meet a couple of friends of mine and we should be able to make it to the low lands just north of the crags in about three days. Hopefully Shena and what ever help she has found will meet us there as well. Once everyone is together we will formulate a plan and go from there."

As everyone agreed and started to make their way up to bed Tigress caught Po staring as she tucked the map back into a tube tucked just above her swords. Looking at him with a cocked eyebrow she asked. "What is it?"

Po shook his head the hair on his face standing up a bit in a blush. "Nothing just you seem to be so comfortable with those big things. I mean aren't they heavy?"

Smiling she drew one of the large blades its polished edge gleamed in the candle light in contrast to the unpolished remainder, "I guess I'm just used to it at this point. Every other weapon I used at the palace was so uncomfortable to use that I thought they were just a hindrance. But these are as natural as my own claws." Sheathing the sword she saw the look of uncertainty. "Po, a lot has happened for me in the last three years. I've learned that you can't always let your opponets live, just like what happened with the villains you have faced in the past I now seek to put myself between those who would bring war to lands of the peaceful. I'm sure just as much has happened to you. I can see that you are much calmer and stronger than the annoying panda that left the valley. Now time it's time we got some rest."

Po lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking over what she had said. It was true he had killed Tai Lung and Kai, and who knows how many wolves died in the battle with shin. Then there were the many different bandits and other criminal he had fought and just left to their wounds. Rolling over he tried to put how different she had become out of his mind. Though the compliment he'd been given was a change he could get used to.

Then next thing I knew there was a bang at my door as Monkey yelled at me to hurry up or be left behind. Scooping up my stave and bag I ran out the door and managed to catch up to the group before they left the inn. Talking a deep breath I wondered what I should do or if there was anything I could do. What I was sure of though was that I was going to make sure that Tigress didn't lose herself.

Shena ran like she once did in the African plains racing the sun as it made its way up into the morning sky. Asia was still a bit of a foreign place but it hadn't taken her long to adjust. Skidding to a stop at the top of the rise she looked around getting her bearings. Reaching over her shoulder and grabbing one of the many knives off her back she marked an arrow in the tree nearest the road before taking off moving south towards the meeting spot where she was supposed to meet Tigress.

Tigress woke stretching from bed though the trip was proving easy it was resulting in her muscles stiffening up. Most evening ended in some sort of training or the day before was filled with combat or some thing similar. Pulling her sword belts on she smiled her tail giving a little swish. Desha had gotten her these and wrapped the handles in a set of his hand wraps. He had told her it was so she would always have his strength in her hands. Growing up she had been taught that she should always attempt to spare her opponents and even now she didn't go for killing blows as often as she could but. After having lost because she wouldn't ensure and enemy stayed down… Taking a deep breath she gripped the hilts of the swords silently promising Decha she would make it in time.

Po woke surprisingly early. He had spent the night dreaming that they were charging into battle against a massive army then the sky went black and red lighting flashed. The army was gone, every one of his friends was on the ground. They looked like they were all dead or dying. A single muscular form stood before him its red eyes locked on his. Po was certain this was a demon a short mow hawk of fur stood up between its horns, the large muscular physique reminded him of a thicker Tai Lung, and the massive tooth filled grin were proof. A deep chuckle from the creature quickly grew into a higher pitched laugh before its spoke. "So you are the dragon warrior. The panda who has found inner peace through reflection."

Po stared at the figure confused, was this a dream or a spiritual vision. Deciding that regardless he was more than a match for just one demon. "I am. I take it you have heard of my prowess."

The figures smile shrank a bit. "I've heard much about you. I didn't come to beat my chest I came with a message. 'Inner peace can come in many forms.'"

The confusion was plane on Pos face. "What do you mean?"

There was another blinding flash and Po opened his eyes to the morning sun in his eyes. Sitting up he tried to make since of what it meant by 'Inner peace can come in many forms.' Deciding he couldn't think on an empty stomach he went down stairs to see Tigress walking out the front doors of the lobby. Rushing to catch up he was just in time to see her walking towards the market in town. Continuing to jog he caught up to her at a fruit vender selling her some apples. Po came up next to her. "Give me eight as well."

Tigress looked over a Po a mild look of surprise evident as he payed the vendor. "Is something wrong Po?"

Po gave her an incredulous look. "What I was hungry."

Smiling and laughing as she shook her head Tigress turned and walked into the still opening market as Po walked next to her. "So what style of kung fu do the other masters you've been traveling with do?"

She gave him a sidelong grin. "I'm the only one who dose kung fu. We actually have been teaching each other parts of our respective martial arts to grow, though Decha still creams us each time we try to best him."

Po gave her a shocked look. "He can beat you?"

She laughed a bit embarrassed. "Yes he's not very fast but he is stronger than one I've ever fought and won't go down regardless of how hard you hit him. It's like fighting against a warrior wearing all metal armor. His art is called mauy braun it's the traditional art of Thailand. It lacks the grace, flare, and spiritual teaching we received. Instead it focuses on honing a warrior into an unstoppable force."

Po looked at her wide eyed. "So its like your hard style to an extreme!"

Tigress shook her head at him smiling. "You could say that, and no don't ask him to teach you when you meet him. He has just started to teach me and its not suited for your softer style of fighting."

Po's excitement faded as he sighed. "Ah well. So what about the others?"

Tigress finished off her last apple. "Well Kalli uses Silat from her home islands, you may be able to learn a few things from her. Shena,"

"Won't teach a fat panda anything if he doesn't have the grit for it." A smooth feline purr said from directly behind Po.

Po jump taking his soaring eagle stand. Tigress looked over at the slim feline then they both stated laughing. Po blinked a few times and relaxed as he watched them hug. Shena's fur was a golden brown with darker brown spots all over her. She wore a short cloak over what looked like a leather vest and loose leggings that were bound up from the knee down. Po looked at them non plussed. "So your Shena? I thought you were going to get help."

At this Shena beamed bouncing happily. "OOOh Decha is going to be happy. So I found this small pack of wolves near a city called Gong-men I think it was. But annnnyways, they were working for some idiot prince who thought he could reclaim china and ended up getting a lot of their original pack killed. Now they are looking for work so I offered them a cut of the loot when we take down Menash."

Po held up a hand as her almost too fast speech finial sunk in. "What a minute you hired wolves from Gongmen City."

She smiled nodding quickly. "Yes they were very polite and seemed reasonably professional. I think you'll like them Tigress."

Tigress was smiling at her excitement. "I'm sure I will. Do they all ready know where we are meeting?"

Po stepped up waiving his hands in the air. "Hold on. Tigress your ok with the fact she has hired one of our old enemy's to fight with us? How can we trust them?"

Tigress gave Po a stern look. "Just because they were once our enemy doesn't mean they haven't changed, and besides I remember it was you who has repeatedly taken to much pity on our enemies before."

Shena slipped up and looped an arm through Tigress's. "Any ways Decha is the one that always says just because you hired them doesn't mean you trust them. So Tigress, is this Po? He's not a big as I thought he would be."

Tigress had to stop her self from smiling as Po Deflated. "Yes, This is Po."

Po stood in the middle of the market still trying to wrap his brain around what all had just happened as he watched the two felines walk away arm in arm talking. Shena was the most energetic person he'd ever meet and had she just insulted him? Still confused he followed them back to the inn.

Everyone graciously greeted Shena though it was easy to see that the speed she was operating at was overwhelming them. She buzzed through introductions and had her pack back on and was waiting at the door in just a minute.

Tigress laughed at her and lifted her bag to her shoulder. "Well we better get back on the road then."


End file.
